les amours du crépuscule
by couuline
Summary: Cannelle voit sa vie chambouler.La mort de sa grand mère,le déménagement chez ses grands parents maternelle qui est le reste de sa famille.Elle ira à l'Université de Caen où elle espère passez à autre chose,mais elle ne se doute son destin se trouve la ba
1. Chapter 1

_**« N'ayez pas peur de la mort, ayez peur de nous »**_

**Prologue**

_Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve ? Pour certains, c'est une hallucination. D'autres disent, que c'est, ce que l'homme créer pour croire à quelque chose de meilleure, c'est un espoir. D'autres encore, pense que c'est un but que l'on se donne et qu'on passe notre vie entière à essayer d'atteindre. Pour ma part, ce sont des souvenirs qui reviennent. Je m'appelle Cannelle Sanders et j'ai 18 ans. Mais ma vie a commencé quand j'en avais 4, et j'ignore comment. Mes grands parents m'ont recueillie et l'ignorent aussi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que mes parents ont été tués, et que c'est à partir de ce moment, que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Mais je sens que mes souvenirs reviennent petit à petit. Tout est une question de temps. ._


	2. Chapter 2

.com/watch?v=e-8BQo5tjaQ&feature=related

Chapitre 1: Renaissance

« Froid. Neige. Vent. Blanc. C'est se que je voit devant moi. Les arbres, sans feuilles, étaient recouverts de neige. Il n'y avait que ça autour de moi. Arbre et sapins. En bas, sur le sol, c'était blanc. La neige formait un tapis blanc. Tout était blanc. Je ne voyais rien au loin dû au brouillard et pourtant je marchais devant moi. Pourquoi je marche ici ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Tant de questions se posent dans ma tête. Et je ne peux pas y répondre. Le vent soufflait dans cet endroit. J'ai froid. Je grelottais en marchant mais je devais avancer. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas, je ne me souviens de rien. Je voyais que j'étais habillé faiblement. J'avais des bottes, avec une jupe et des moufles de couleur blanche, comme la neige. Et le tout était en dessous d'une veste rose. Mes cheveux longs châtain volaient à cause des faibles rafales. Des flocons blancs tombaient sur la plaine. Je regardais le ciel, des nuages gris foncée et blancs le cachaient. Mais il faisait assez sombre pour savoir que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment.

Mais je n'étais pas seule, du moins plus maintenant. En face, quelqu'un marchait. Un homme était là devant moi, et il avançait dans ma direction. Il était grand, un pantalon brun avec une veste vert foncée. Il s'approcha petit à petit. A part le bruit du vent, il n'y avait aucun son. Pas le bruit des grillons, le bruit des hiboux, rien du tout. Je n'entendais même pas le son de ses pas dans la neige. Et pourtant il marchait.

- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Je redressa la tête, et vit son visage. De forme carrée il avait les cheveux grisonnants, à cause de la vieillesse, mais se n'était pas un homme. Une voie à l'intérieur de mon esprit me disait de faire attention. Attention ne reste pas là ! Mais je ne bougeais pas, hypnotiser parce ce que je voyais.

- Tu es perdue belle enfant ?

Sa voie, était douce, mais ferme. Quelques chose de mélodieux aussi, pour que je lui fasse confiance sans doute. Il essayait sûrement d'être gentil. Seulement, se que je vis me fait peur. Ses yeux. Oui c'est yeux, était de rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Sa langue glissait sur le contour de ses lèvres. Deux dents pointues dépassaient de sa bouche. Qu'est se que c'est ?

- Tu as une si bonne odeur. J'adorerais goutter ton sang

Mon sang ? C'est un monstre, une créature à visage humain qui se nourrit du sang des mortelles. Un monstre… L'homme bondit comme un animale attaquant sa proie. La proie c'est moi ? Une petite fille ? Je reculais, avec des petits gémissements.

- Une enfant terroriser… alléchant… dit il en posant sa main dans mes cheveux, pour me tenir et pour pas que je m'échappe.

Je sentais ses ongles s'accrocher sur mon cuir chevelu. Plus je reculais, plus il me maintenait, plus il me faisait mal. J'ai réussis à me dégager, mais je trébuchai. Tout mon corps se retrouvait par terre. L'homme me pris le bras, et son autre main se remit à sa place. Quelques choses de liquide coulaient sur mon visage, quelque chose de salé. Des larmes. Je pleurais. Son visage se rapprochait du mien.

- Oh noooon ! Hurlais je

Je voulais fermer les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ses crocs bien aiguiser s'approchait de moi. Et puis rien. J'entendis un gros craquement c'est tout. J'avais finalement fermé les yeux. Je ne sentais plus la présence de cet homme près de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, et c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenait mon agresseur par la gorge. Il doit être très fort. Autour de moi il y avait des tâches rouges, elles n'étaient pas là avant ! Du sang… Il y en avait autour de nous, sur mes habits. J'étais à genoux, et mes mains étaient posées sur le sol. L'homme qui m'avait sauvé le lâcha et le monstre s'écroula. Il ne bougeait plus.

- Va en enfer, tu ne vaut pas mieux que ta race

Quand à lui, il se retourna. Son bras était recouvert du sang de sa victime. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et lécha la substance sur peau. Il avait un grand manteau bleu avec une écharpe blanche. Mais je ne voyais pas son visage. Pourquoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Soudain quelque chose se produit sur le sol. Le pull du monstre pris feu et il disparut, avec quelques particules bleu clair. Qu'est se que c'est ? C'est se qui se produit quand ils disparaissent. Il n'y avait plus rien de lui, sauf sa veste qui volait lorsqu'il y avait un coup de vent. J'étais seule maintenant avec cette personne qui ma sauver. Son visage était toujours cacher, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Mais je sais qu'il me regardait. Sa tête était penchée. Il s'approcha de moi, en me tendant la main

- sa va tu n'as rien ?…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Pourquoi ?

- Grâce ?

Grâce ? Qui est Grâce ? Pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ?

- Grâce… tu es là

Sa main s'approcha de moi, et quelque chose se propagea en moi, provoquant des tremblements. Je reculais à l'aide de mes mains. Il retira sa main.

- Tu n'es pas Grâce… mais tu lui ressembles… comment tu t'appelles ?

Comment je m'appelle… J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire je ne sais pas. Je ne voit que ombre et ténèbres. Aucune lumière, aucune sortie. Un trou noir. Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle.

- je … je sais pas…vous allez me manger comme le méchant ?

- Non…je ne vais pas te faire du mal, mais il fait froid ici. Que dirais tu d'aller chez moi au chaud… et boire un chocolat ?

Il me tendit à nouveau la main. Devais je lui faire confiance ? Non, tu ne dois pas t'en approcher

- allez vient ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal

Lentement je mis ma moufle dans sa main et il me tira à lui. Le vent se fît plus fort, comme si c'était à cause de se rapprochement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos. Je sais pas si c'était dû à se contact mais je sentais une vague d'apaisement. Mes larmes disparaissaient, et je redressai la tête. Mais toujours rien.

J'ai peur… »

- Cannelle ? C A N N E L L E ! Réveille toi, tu vas êtres en retard pour ton premier jour

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, mais les refermaient tout de suite après, à cause de la luminosité du jour. Je tapotai vers mon réveil pour l'éteindre. Après quelques secondes, j'ouvris mes yeux. Il était 7h 15. Un quart d'heure qu'il s'était déclencher mais je ne l'avais pas entendus. Une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas là première. Et pas la dernière non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais je ne comprenais pas. On ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. C'était vraiment étrange. . Depuis deux semaines je faisais toujours le même rêve : Moi, petite sauver d'un homme qui voulait me tuer. Mais celui qui m'a sauvé, je ne voyais pas son visage. Et je me réveillais toujours au moment où nos mains se touchaient. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Peut être se rêve étant en rapport avec mon passé. Après tout, je ne connais rien à mon enfance.

Je me redressa et alla jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Menue du jours : pluie. Je cherchais dans mon armoire, des habits. Aujourd'hui et pour faire bonne figure, je mit une jupe de couleur noir, avec une chemise blanche et une sous- veste noire. Je pris, mon panier de maquillage, et mit un peu de fard sombre, du crayon noir et du mascara. Devant mon miroir, accrocher au mur de ma chambre je me maquilla. Je reculai regardant le résultat. Parfait. Mais pourtant je ne souriais pas. Voilà bientôt un mois que j'avais perdue se sourire. Je regardais mon reflet. Devant moi, c'était une fille triste. Il y a encore un mois j'étais une fille normale, qui vivait la vie à pleine dent. Après la mort de mes parents, je suis aller vivre chez ma grand-mère. La mère de mon père. J'avais à peine quatre ans. Ces quatorze années ont été les plus belles. Juste qu'à se qu'elle nous quitte, emportant son amours avec elle. Et maintenant je vie avec les derniers membre de ma famille.

Une fois prête, je préparai ma valise : pantalons, vestes, chaussures, maquillages et quelques accessoires. Ensuite, dans un sac, encore d'autre affaire. Avant de descendre, je regardais une dernière fois, cette pièce où j'ai dormis. C'était pas pareil que chez ma grand-mère, mais je me suis habituer à cette pièce. Je ferma la porte et descendis dans le salon.

Ici, se trouvais grand-mère Myriam, avec son tablier en train de préparer des petites douceurs. Mamie était pendant quarante ans, pâtissière. Aujourd'hui elle avait décidé de faire des madeleines. Assis sur son fauteuil roulant, grand-père Charles lisait son journal, son petit quotidien. Il ne faut surtout pas lui parler pendant se moment, parce qu'il ne vous répondra pas. Le pauvre avait eu un accident de travail, et le médecin nous avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus remarcher. Mais grand-père est quelqu'un de fort. La maison n'était pas trop adaptée à son handicap mais personnes ne se plaignait. Au contraire, leurs relations ont été plus fortes. Ils s'entraidaient et c'est se que j'aimais chez eux.

- Ah enfin tu es là ! disait grand-mère en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oui désolé… j'ai encore fait se rêve, dis je en prenant place sur la table

- Encore ? Mais ma chérie se n'ait pas la première fois

- Oh bout de la cinquième fois j'ai plus compter répliqua mon grand père pour rire. Mais j'avoue que c'est étrange.

- Peut être, que se sont des souvenirs murmurais je

- Comment ça ?

- Se sont peut être des flash de mon passée, après tout je n'ai aucun souvenir.

- Ma chérie, écoute, je sais que c'est dure pour toi, mais peut être tu devrais tourner la page

- C'est dure tu sais…

- Cette année te feras du bien après se qu'il t'ai arriver. Tu vas voir, l'Académie Caen est vraiment bien d'après se qu'on ma dit. Regarde les photos, tu auras une chambre à toi, il y a une salle commune, et les filles et garçons sont mélangés

- pffff dans mon temps les filles étaient d'un cotés et les garçons de l'autre. Chacun était dans une classe spécifique. On n'acceptait pas ça.

- Grand père, c'était il y a 40 ans

- Ne l'écoute pas, Cannelle, dépêche pas de manger quelque chose avant de partir

Sur la table, je prit une tasse et me versa du thé au citron fort. Mon petit rituel tout les matins, avec deux morceaux de brioche. Je jetai un coup d'œil à grand- père et son journal. Sur la première de son journal les nouvelles les plus importante était inscrite : « La petite Kayla, âgée de 3 ans à été retrouver vivante, dans la forêt prêt de Nantes. La petite fille a été enlevée il y a 3 jours, sans demande de rançon. D'après le père, cet acte est dû à son ex femme, son beau frère et beau. Selon lui, ils l'ont enlevé, à cause de la garde de cette enfant. En effet les deux parents se sont divorcés et le juge avait décidé que c'était au père de s'occuper d'elle. Cette déclaration a été deux jours après l'enlèvement. Pour l'instant l'enfant est hospitalisé à l'hôpital de Nantes, et la mère n'a pas été retrouvé »

- C'est fous ça, comment peut on faire à une gamine s'écria papy

- il y a des gens comme ça…on peut rien y faire répondis je

Grand père grommela dans sa barbe se qui me faisait toujours rire. Puis l'horloge sonna 7h30 ; l'heure pour moi de partir. J'embrassais mes grands parents, et je pris un parapluie puis sortie enfin.

- On se reverra à Noël. Tu nous appelles quand tu seras arrivé !

- Oui promis au revoir !

Je courrais le plus rapidement possible direction ma voiture. Je mettais mes valise dans le coffre et regarda une dernière fois la maison. Elle était petite mais, assez grande pour trois personnes. Derrière il y avait la forêt. Je promenais toujours quand je me sentais mal, c'est-à-dire une à trois fois par jours. Mais cette maison était vraiment très vieille. De couleurs blanches, avec des tâches noirs, de la rouille. Grand père avait voulu la repeindre, mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, ça sera dur. De la fenêtre, je les voyais me faire de grands signes. Je leurs disais au revoir de la main et je démarra ma voiture, essuies glace allumer. Dans mon village « La Vallée », il y avait à peine 300 habitants, mais tout le monde se connaissait. Par temps de pluie, d'orage ou de canicule, Monsieur VALLENCE, notre voisin, était dans son jardin. On disait qu'il était fou mais bon, c'est son choix. Et maintenant direction Hamars, le village voisin.

Une fois garer, l'entra dans la gare. Le train était voie 3. Mon siège était le numéro 45. Le train partie 30 après. Assise coté fenêtre je regardais dehors. Les gouttes d'eau glissaient sur la vitre, laissant des petites traces. Plus que deux heures avant que j'arrive à Caen. L'angoisse commençait à monter. Les étudiants étaient déjà en cours depuis deux mois maintenant, et moi j'arrive début octobre. Mais j'avais une excuse : ma grand-mère. Elle me manque tellement. Mon ancienne vie aussi.

Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la période d'avant mes quatre ans. Mon premier souvenir, c'était une nuit, j'étais dans un lit, et ma grand-mère était à mon chevet, attendant que je me réveille. Elle c'est elle qui ma nourris, héberger, aimer. Elle m'avait raconter que mes parents se sont tué dans un accident de voiture, et les ambulancier mon retrouver à l'arrière de la voiture. Mais elle ne m'avait rien dit d'autre. Heureusement elle avait des photos de mes parents. La première que j'avais vu c'était une femme de taille moyenne des cheveux bruns acajou, la peau légèrement pale, et des yeux brun sombre. Dans ses bras il y avait un nourrisson, cacher sous des draps de soi. C'était moi, bébé. Et à cotés il y avait un homme avec les cheveux noirs, ses mains poser sur les épaules de son épouse. Mais je n'avais aucuns souvenir de cet accident, je ne savais pas si mes parents m'aimait, si ils étaient heureux d'avoir eux une fille. Je me souvenais pas de mon premiers anniversaire, si le deuxième ni le troisième. Grand-mère me disait tout se qu'elle savait. On habitait dans le Jura. On allait en vacance tous les mois dans le Sud pour lui rendre visite. J'avais marché à l'âge de deux ans… Sur la photo il avait l'air heureux… personne n'aurait pût imaginer que ça allait se produire.

Et depuis j'avais vécu chez elle. Ses quatorze années ont été les plus belle, mais les plus difficile aussi. Grand-mère avait dû travailler très dure, pour financer mes études. Elle était très protectrice. Malgré les soucis, elle était toujours souriante, et toujours positive. Et avec elle, on avait toujours le sourire. Sauf ce jours : le 8 Septembre 2010, alors que je rentrait des cours, des voitures de police étaient devant sa maison, ainsi qu'une ambulance. Grand-mère avait eu un accident. Je là voyais, coucher sur un brancard. Les policiers avaient refusée que j'y aille. Je là voyait, dans l'ambulance qui partait à l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas survécu, elle est décédée durant le trajet. Je n'ai jamais pus lui dire au revoir.

- Mademoiselle ?

- Hein ! Sursautais je, en revenant à la réalité

- Vitre billet s'il vous plait

- Oh euh oui excusez moi

Je me levait, prenant mon sac et donna, au contrôleur le billet de train, allée simple pour Caen. Celui-ci vérifie le compostage et avec sa machine vit un trou, en me le rendant. J'entendais juste « bon voyage », et allais voire les autres passagers. En face de moi il y a avait une famille de quatre personnes. Les deux enfants étaient en train de dormir dans les bras de leurs parents. Se genre de contact j'aurais bien aimer me souvenir. Un garçon avec ses écouteurs. Un couple qui se disputait parce que l'un des deux avait oublié l'appareil photo. Certaines personnes peuvent s'énerver pour un rien dés fois. On ne se criait jamais avec elle. On riait.

On vivait chaque minute de la vie. Je suis rester dans sa maison pendant deux jours, voulant parler à personne, je me nourrissais de rien, buvais rien. Je dormais même dans son lit pour sentir son odeur. J'en voulais à tous le monde : aux policiers qui avaient refuser que j'aille avec elle, au légiste qui était pas sur de la cause de sa mort, aux voisins qui n'avait rien remarquer… Son enterrement, c'était déroulé la semaine d'après. Tout le monde la connaissait dans son village. L'église était bondée. J'ai jeté ses cendres à la falaise, lui disant bon voyage. Et j'ai déménagé dans La Vallée. Grand-mère Myriam et grand-père ont été très heureux de m'accueillir. Ils ne savaient pas plus par rapport à la mort de mes parents. Et pendant un mois j'ai essayé de faire mon deuil. Et elle m'a inscrite dans cette Université. Et voilà pourquoi je suis dans se train, et j'espère que cette nouvelle rentrée m'aideras à revivre…

Lorsque le train arriva à destination, je laissais les passagers passer en premier. En sortant de la gare, si j'avais bien compris les explications de grand-mère, je devais prendre le Bus E direction Esplanade de la Paix. Je me mis sur un siège. Je sortais de mon sac, mon Ipod, et mit la première musique qui était inscrit sur l'écran. Évanescence – Hello. La musique était assez forte, pour entendre la voie du haut parleur. Je jetais des coups d'œil autour de moi. Il y avait des enfants, certains assis sur les sièges, d'autre encore accrocher sur les sorte de poteaux pour s'accrocher. Une femme avec un voile sur le visage avait plusieurs sacs de courses. Elle regardait devant elle. Près d'elle, deux hommes habiller en jogging et pull. Elle ne remarquait même pas que ces deux individus se moquèrent d'elle. Le bus se remplissait petite à petit à chaque arrêt. Selon le plan, il me restait une dizaine arrêts avant l'Académie. Le bus se gara place de l'Église Saint-Pierre, encore trois stations. Une vieille femme entra. Comme personne ne voulait se lever je me redressai.

- Vous voulez prendre ma place Madame ?

- Merci beaucoup mademoiselle dit elle en prenant place, mais je vois que vous avez plus de valise que moi

- Ce n'ai rien je vous assure, je sortirais bientôt de toute façon

- vous êtes bien équiper dite moi, où aller vous comme ça ?

- A l'Académie

- Place de l'Esplanade ?

- C'est exact, je suis nouvelle ici alors…

- Ma petite fille est aussi dans cet école dit elle en farfouillant dans ses cheveux comme pour chercher quelque chose. Apparemment, les cours sont très variés. En première année, son préférer était L'Egypte. Elle n'a pas trop aimé les exponentiels ni les limites. Elle n'est pas trop mathématique.

Cette vieille dame, me parla de l'organisation. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle avait étudiée dans cet endroit. Si j'ai bien compris chaque classe avait un amphi pour les cours. Certains exceptionnellement étaient dans des classes « normale », avec des tables et des chaises. J'avoue que les cours sur l'Egypte c'est un peu bizarre. Je n'ai jamais eu se genre de cours.

Prochaine station « Esplanade de la Paix »

Je remercia cette vieille dame et descendit du bus. La pluie avait cesser, se qui m'arrangeais. Cet école, j'avoue était vraiment bien situé. Devant, il y avait une sorte de parc, et sur le panneau il y avait marqué « Le Musée de Normandie ». D'ici je ne le voyais pas. Par contre il y avait un château. Je crois se que je vais faire dés que je connaîtrais un peu mieux cette ville. Je marchais en direction de ma destination. Je regardais ma montre, 10h, j'avais trente minutes pour trouver se que je devais faire. Alors mon premier instinct, c'était de suivre les étudiant. Au bout de deux minutes, je trouvais l'endroit où je devais aller, grâce au grand panneau, accrocher le long des portes d'entrée. J'inspirais à fond, une fois, deux fois, trois fois ; j'éteignais mon Ipod et entra. Dans le hall il y avait plusieurs personnes discutant de tout et de rien. Puis des immenses escaliers menant à l'étage.

Je toquai sur la porte, où était inscrit « accueil ». J'entendis un petit murmure et entrais. A l'intérieur il y avait une femme, avec une jupe noire droite, une chemisette blanche avec des talons aiguilles. Elle avait des lunettes et ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon. Elle avait l'air stricte. Je m'approchais d'elle, a cotés de son bureau.

- Oui ?

- Bonjours, je suis nouvelle ici, et je voulais savoir comment on peut s'inscrire

- Votre nom s'il vous plait ?

- Cannelle Sanders

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise roulante et regardait sur son ordinateur. Sur son bureau il y avait quelques photos, d'elle avec ses enfants je présume ainsi que son maris. Elle avait une alliance c'est pour çà. .

- Ah oui Mademoiselle Sanders, vous habitez dans la Vallée c'est exact ?

- Oui c'est juste

- très bien, vous êtes déjà inscrite, une certaine Myriam Favre.

- C'est ma grand-mère…

- bon je n'ai pas votre emploi du temps, il faudra aller voir le directeur, troisièmes étages, porte vingt-cinq

-Merci beaucoup…

Une fois sortie de cette pièce, étouffante, je montais le grand escalier. Il y avait un couloir, et je remarquais, de grand porte. Sûrement les amphis pensais je. Un groupe de personnes étaient devant, alors doucement je leurs demandais ou se trouvez la salle du directeur

- Il y a un ascenseur si tu veux, la porte la bas c'est l'ascenseur, la pièce du directeur est au troisième étage, c'est une porte rouge bordeaux

Après les avoirs remercier, je pris donc l'ascenseur.

Au troisième étage, il y avait bien une porte rouge. Je toquai timidement

- Entrée ! fit une voie grave

C'est l'heure…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Les premiers cours

- Entrée !

J'ouvris la porte, celle-ci grinçait jusqu'à la moitié, puis plus un bruit. La salle était assez grande, se qui est normale pour un proviseur. Le bureau se trouvait en fond la pièce, devant une grande fenêtre. Il y avait des rideaux le long, provoquant une petite lumière. Toute la salle était illuminée. Pendant que je marchais, je regardais autour de moi. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Contre les murs, il y avait deux grandes bibliothèques, remplient de livre. L'une était des romans, et l'autre c'était des encyclopédies. Sur certaines étagères, étaient poser des cadres photos, des vases, et d'autres petits accessoires … Je m'approchais du bureau. Assis, les mains croisées sur la table, l'homme me regardait avec des yeux (de couleurs noirs) froids. Il était bien habillé, en costard cravate. Au premier regard, il était âgé d'environs quarante ans. Il avait le visage pâle, très pâle même. Ses cheveux, bruns foncés étaient était tirés à l'arrière.

- Mademoiselle ?

Il avait l'air sévère, mais avec une belle voix. Ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées et toutes blanches. Ses yeux, de couleur verte me regardaient.

- Bonjours… dis je intimider, la personne de l'accueil m'a dit que je devais vous voire pour mon inscription

- Votre nom s'il vous plait

- Sanders… Cannelle Sanders

- Ah oui, Mademoiselle Sanders dit il en farfouillant dans ses dossiers, cherchant sûrement le mien. Jaune pâle, il le posa sur son bureau et l'ouvris, lisant la première page. Alors… vous êtes née dans le Jura, vous avez dix huit ans. Bien, votre tout à l'air complet… je vous remets votre carte de cantine, mais aussi votre clé de chambre, puisque selon le dossier vous êtes interne. Votre chambre se trouvera dans le bâtiment II.

- Merci Monsieur lui répondis je, étonner qu'on prenne en charge même les internes

- Bienvenue dans cette école, vous voilà inscrite ici pour trois ans sauf si vous redoublerez ou que vous souhaitez nous quitter. Bon je dois maintenant vous parlez un peu de cet endroit, comme vous n'étiez pas présence les premiers jours. Vous êtes dans une école stricte, et je suis le directeur depuis trois ans maintenant. Je n'accepte pas les personnes qui ne travaillent pas. Vous aurez des examens en Janvier et en Juin. Si vous réussissez les deux épreuves, vous passez en deuxièmes années, il en faut au moins un pour passer. Si vous les ratez il y aura bien entendu des rattrapages. Le tabacs, c'est dehors, les portables éteints… enfin on vous a déjà tout dit dans les établissements scolaires. Les cours commence à 8h30 et termine à 18h 45. Il faudra travailler dure pour réussir. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non monsieur.

- Parfait voila votre emplois du temps dit il en me tendant, il est 10h45, le prochain cours est histoire avec Madame Klein, dans l'amphis 1.

Dés qu'il avait terminé, quelqu'un toquait à la porte, et une fille s'approchait.

- Vous m'avez fait demander monsieur ? dit elle faiblement

- Oui en effet soupira t'il Mademoiselle Sanders, voici Lucie Weiss. Elle est en première année, et aussi dans votre classe. Elle sera votre guide de classe.

Cette fille avait une peau assez pâle, des tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Sa crinière rousse s'arrêta au niveau de ses épaules. De taille moyenne et très mince, Lucie me regardait. Cotés vestimentaires, elle avait une tunique d'un bleu très sombre. Elle avait aussi une sorte de cravate nœud papillon rouge bordeau Une fois arriver devant le bureau, elle me regardait.

- Ravie de te connaître Cannelle

Sa voie était très douce. Et lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé, ses joues sont devenues rouges. Elle doit être très timide.

- Moi de même lui Lucie répondis je avec un sourire

Celle-ci avait l'air d'être plus à l'aise. Elle avait des yeux bleus vraiment magnifiques.

- Bien Mademoiselle Weiss, vous allez accompagner Mademoiselle Sanders à votre prochain cours, mais avant ça vous allez lui donner son uniforme

- Bien Monsieur dit elle en rougissant

Pendant que le proviseur tapait les dernières informations à mon sujet sur son ordinateur, je prenais là feuille où se trouvait mon emploi du temps. D'après le planning, le lundi, j'avais heure de mathématique, une heure de science et enfin deux heures d'histoire. Et l'après midi on commençait à 13h45 avec deux heures de sociologie, deux heures littérature, une heure d'espagnol, et une heure de devoirs. Mais comme il était 10h50 j'avais juste histoire.

- Excusez moi monsieur mais… c'est quoi « heure de devoirs »

- C'est quand les élèves terminent avant 18h dit Lucie à voie basse, on ne doit pas quitter l'Université avant 18 heures.

- Ah d'accord… merci..

- Parfait, si vous n'avez plus de questions, vous pouvez partir.

- Merci monsieur

On sortait toutes les deux de la salle du proviseur et descendaient les escaliers.

- Bien je vais te chercher un uniforme et après on ira à notre cours d'accord. Attend moi ici je revient

- D'accord je t'attends

Pendant son absence, je jetais des petits coups d'œil au couloir, à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Tout était propre. Il y avait quelques vitrines. Dedans c'était des morceaux de journaux, des photos, des trophées… . Sur les murs il y avait des tableaux. C'était vraiment beau. L'établissement où je me trouvais avant n'était pas aussi joli.

- Voilà, j'en ai trouver un dit Lucie en revenant, c'est taille 36. Il nous reste dix minutes. Va te changer dans les toilettes et après on fonce.

Ce qu'elle m'avait donner m'allait comme un gant : une mini jupe et un haut de la même couleurs. Il y avait aussi une cravate rouge bordeaux. J'avais le même que Lucie. Je sortais lorsque j'étais peu prêt correcte. Lucie m'attendait, adosser contre le mur. Dés qu'elle me vit, elle s'approchait de moi.

- Parfait j'ai bien choisie. Hum… les habits de l'Université ne doivent pas quitter l'établissement. Si tu dois sortir, il faudra que tu te changes dans ta chambre. C'est se qui nous oblige de porter. Ils disent que çà fait sérieux. Et je dois te dire que c'est la première fois qu'on me confit la mission de guide, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Donc si tu as des questions j'essayerais d'y répondre. Avant d'aller à l'amphi, je doit juste te prévenir que les cours sont différent de se que tu as pût étudier. C'est plus cool je te rassure

Elle m'emmenait à notre premier cours. On n'avait pas beaucoup à marcher. On voyait déjà un groupe d'élève qui attendait devant la porte. C'était l'une des grandes portes que j'avait vue à mon arriver. Donc cela voulait dire que se cours était en amphi. Lucie continuait d'avancer. Un homme, où plutôt un élève malgré sa taille, était dos au mur. Lucie s'approchait de lui et souris.

Il avait les cheveux court, châtain foncés, les yeux marron. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée. Comme tous les élèves présents, il portait l'uniforme obligatoire.

- Salut Damien désolé du retard

- Ah enfin, tu en as mit du temps dit il en fronçant les sourcils, il te voulait quoi le directeur ?

- Elle répondit elle en me montrant du doigt. Cannelle voici Damien Lambert. Elle est nouvelle, elle vient d'arriver et le proviseur ma demander de l'aider pour le début.

- Enchanter de faire ta connaissance

- Oh et bien moi aussi dit il avec une voie plus grave. Bienvenue, on pensait que tu ne viendrais jamais. Et avant que tu poses la question, ça fait deux semaines qu'on ait au courant de ton arriver. Le directeur nous là dit.

Dés qu'il avait terminé sa phrase, le professeur arrivait en courrant. Elle avait les cheveux, couleurs acajou, mais aussi grisonnant à certains endroits, attacher en une queue de cheval. Elle avait aussi des lunettes en forme de demi lune. Elle était de taille assez grande, je dirais 1m75. Elle nous disait un bonjour général, ouvrit les portes, et on entrait. Tous les élèves descendaient les escaliers. Lucie et Damien s'installèrent au milieu et je m'asseyais à cotés d'eux

- Excusez moi disait madame Klein, mais j'ai oublier les photocopies je revient tout de suite

Et disparut nous laissant seule. Pendant son absence je sortais de quoi écrire. Mais dés que j'ai voulu poser mes affaires, une pile de copie était sur la table. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil. C'était des cours mais de différentes matières. Français, Espagnol, Philosophie…

- Je ne savais pas si tu avais les cours des deux derniers mois alors je les ai photocopié… dit Lucie en rougissant, j'ai épuisé ma carte pour la photocopie

- Merci c'est vraiment gentil, je… tu veux que je te rembourse la carte ?

- Non t'inquiète pas, tu es nouvelle et…c'était pour une bonne cause.

Je regardais un peu autour de moi. L'amphi était presque rempli. Je m'attendais à une énorme salle, mais elle n'était pas si grande que ça. Il y avait environ trente-cinq personnes et cinquante places. Mon regard s'arrêta sur une élève, la seule qui était debout dans cette pièce. Elle était avec un groupe de fille, une dizaine environ. Elles riaient entre elle.

- Je vois que as déjà remarquer Jessica me dit Damien en chuchotant

- Jessica ?

- Jessica Mäché, la fille debout

Elle avait les cheveux blond vénitien. Elle était grande et mince. Un vrai mannequin. Les autres filles était varier mais très différence d'elle.

- Si j'étais toi je ne m'approchais pas d'elle

- Pourquoi ? Elle a l'air…

- Sympathique ? Intervenait Lucie, non elle ne l'ait pas du tout. C'est une vraie peste. Tout le temps en train d'insulter ou critiquer quelqu'un. Tout le monde qui, selon elle n'ai pas digne de faire partie de sa bande.

- C'est vos cas ?

- Ceux qui ne sont pas prêt d'elle oui. Le « trie » a été vite fait. En un mois et demi tout était bouclé. De toute façon je n'aurais jamais accepté de faire partie de ses amies. Surtout que ses bonniches je suis sur qu'elles restent prêt d'elle parce que ses parents gagnent bien leurs vies

- Elle est riche ?

- Oh que oui, et tout les jours elle nous le fait savoir, dit Damien, et je jure que je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus

On riait.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle t'aimera dit tristement Lucie

- non je n'aime pas se genre de personnes,

Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage et, sûrement à cause d'une pulsion elle me serra dans ses bras. J'écarquilla les yeux mais là laissait faire.

- Quant je t'ai vue, j'ai cru que tu étais du même genre que cette fille. Belle, de grande jambe etc.

-eux c'est gentil, merci Lucie. Mais… pourquoi elle ne veut pas…

- Pour Lucie elle là traiter de paysanne

- Ma famille a dut économiser trois ans de vacances pour que je m'inscrive dans cet école raconta Lucie. Nous n'avons pas autant d'argent qu'elle.

- Et pour ma part, je n'étais pas assez beau. Comme si j'allais sortie avec cette sangsue. Enfin… chaque jours elle nous parle de se qu'elle a fait la veille : promenade de chevaux, après midi shopping en Angleterre, piscine… Je me demande… qu'est se ça va être après les vacances

- Oh non m'en parle pas sa va être : voyage dans les caraïbe, à Hollywood… disait Lucie

Elle avait prononcer se mot doucement mais avec une touche d'hystérie. Heureusement que cette Jessica n'avait pas remarqué. Elle donnait un petit coup de tête et ses beaux cheveux longs se retrouvèrent dans son dos. Et les filles à cotés d'elle pouffèrent de rire. Je venais juste de remarquer que trois hommes étaient en train de descendre des escaliers de les rejoindre. Ils étaient à peu près pareil. De beaux abdos, bien musclé, les cheveux bruns un peu emmêler. L'un deux, le plus grand des trois s'approchait de Jessica pour l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'à sa bouche. J'entendais de la part de ses amies des « hihihihihihi ».

- Encore un nouveau. Lui dit Lucie en me montrent du doigts, celui qui a embrasser Jessica, c'est Jason Spencer. C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Il sort « apparemment » avec Jessica. Elle et, son groupe elle font partie de l'équipe de pom-pom girl. Elles encouragent cette équipe. Voila peut être pourquoi elle veut pas qu'on soit amie.

- Elle change de petit ami comme de chemise. Il y a deux semaines elle sortait avec l'un des joueurs de Baskets. Elle là lâcher parce qu'il lui avait offert un bracelet au lieux d'une bague en diamant. Fou non ?

- Bien désolé pour me retard mais le cour à commencer

Nous avons tout les trois sursauter. Madame Klein était debout, derrière son bureau. On ne l'avait même pas entendu revenir.

Le clan prit places sur leurs sièges et le silence s'installait. Le professeur jeta un regard dans la salle, comme si elle voulait compter les nombres d'élèves. Elle enleva ses lunettes de son nez et les posa sur le meuble. Elle se raclait la gorge et commença enfin à parler.

- Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention nous allons commencer. Mais avant cela, je voudrais souhaitez la bienvenue à notre nouvelle élève. Cannelle Sanders. J'espère que vous allez rattraper votre petit retard.

Tous se retournèrent et regardait le trio au fond de la pièce. Je sentais mes jours qui commençaient à chauffer. Je rougissais. Je voyais Jessica me lancer un regard noir puis se retourna à nouveau.

- Elle t'aime bien chuchota Damien avec un petit sourire coquin

- Parfait maintenant que cette présentation est faite… La dernière fois nous avons terminé le thème des hébreux. A partir d'aujourd'hui et pendant plus d'un mois, nous allons parler des mythes et des légendes de la Grèce. Bien pour commencer se cours… la mythologie grecque nous est parvenue grâce aux arts représentatifs, comme les vases peints, mais surtout grâce à une grande collection de récits. Ces contes étaient à l'origine transmis dans une tradition orale avant d'être mis sur papier. Le plus anciennes sources littéraires connues de la mythologie grecque sont les poèmes épiques L'Iliade et L'Odyssée. Quelqu'un peut il me dire de quoi parle se livre ?

Une élève dans les sièges à gauche leva le bras. Elle avait les cheveux les plus noirs que j'ai jamais vue. La peau très bronzer. Elle devait être du sud.

- c'est le livre qui retrace la guerre de Troie mais aussi le retour d'Ulysse après cette guerre

- Parfait Mademoiselle Auditorè (son nom de famille italien me le confirmait) bien. Maintenant citer moi quelques exemples de dieu de la mythologie Grecque.

Je ne voulais pas trop répondre à la question préférant prendre des notes. Mais j'avais l'impression que les autres élèves arrivaient à faire les deux en même temps. En tout cas ma voisine leva la main.

- Il y a des milliers de Dieux commença Lucie. Les premiers appartenaient au Chaos comme Gaia ou encore Ouranos. On a ensuite les titans. On peut même dire que se sont les plus important et même les plus connue. Après il y a les dieux olympiens, les demis dieux et enfin les Héros comme Achille.

- Excellente réponse Mademoiselle Weiss. On effet les dieux de la mythologie sont regrouper en plusieurs partie, enfin on peut dire plusieurs catégorie. Pour notre petit sommaire on va parler de quelques dieux, mais les plus important pour ma part se sont ceux qu'on appelle les Héros, avec un grand H. Alors commençons. Comme je l'ai dit au début c'est grâce à l'Odyssée et l'Iliade qui nous apprend là plus part des éléments de la mythologie. Et l'auteur de ses œuvres c'est Homère. Mais c'est Platon qui à employer le terme de mythologie. Pour faire une petite définition, la mythologie est l'ensemble des mythes provenant de la Grèce antique. Elle couvre une très large (et imprécise) période du XIIe siècle av. J.-C. au IVe siècle av. J.-C.

Madame Klein commença son cours. Je restais choquer. C'était vraiment un cours intéressant et captivant. J'étais tellement captiver par se cours que le son de la sonnerie m'avait fait sursauter. Les deux heures on passer à une vitesse. Je vérifiais la montre, il était bien midi. Pendant ses deux heures, le professeur nous avait une introduction générale. Et elle c'était arrêter à la première génération des dieux.

- Bien pour la semaine prochaine vous me ferez un petit comte rendu des différents dieux de la première génération. Pour vous aidez je vous donne des noms mais se ne sont pas les seules : Nix, Eros, Héméra et enfin Chaos. Je tiens à vous précisez pour ceux qui ne le savent toujours pas que si se que je vous demande n'est pas fait c'est une colle.

Je suis pose que se qu'elle disait était pour moi. Calmement, on rangeait nos affaires et sortait de cette pièce. Lucie se posa prêt d'un mur attendant qu'on là rejoigne. Je laissais passer certains élèves. Damien s'approchait de moi. On croisa le visage de Jessica, et son regard n'avait pas changé. Elle me dévisageait puis sortait de la salle.

- tu t'es fait une amie

- oui soupirais à la remarque de Damien, on dirait…

- Ah Mademoiselle Sanders je voulais vous parler disait le professeur d'histoire, je voulais vous voir avant que vous allez à la cantine. Comment avez vous trouvé mon cours ?

- très intéressant Madame

- parfait

On quittait la salle et Lucie nous rejoint

- Alors se premier cours, ça ta plus ?

- beaucoup oui

- tu n'as pas vu le restes dit Lucie en souriant, par contre, je pense que tu as remarqué pour les devoirs, c'est assez gros. Mais bon si on si prend tôt…

- Excusez moi les fille intervient Damien, mais il est l'heure de manger, alors si vous voulez trouver une place je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Je suivais Lucie et Damien. On sortait de l'établissement par l'arrière. Il y avait une cour avec des tables en pierre beige. Des arbres étaient plantés. Il y avait quelques étudiants, certains étaient dans leurs livres et d'autre encore, en train de parler.

- Le réfectoire se trouve en bas, et il faut passer dehors. Tu vas voir c'est une grande salle. Avant qu'on rentre, je veux juste dire que tu as le choix des repas. Il y a un coin pizza, végétarien, poisson, patte et encore plein d'autres. Tu as des salades au milieu de la pièce. Cà c'est la première partie, ensuite tu as tout les desserts et laitages. Et puis tu as les tables pour manger. Tu vas voir c'est super. Et on va te faire rencontrer les autres

Lucie entra en sautillant et j'entendais ses cris, limite hystérie.

- Les pizzas sont un vrai délice, elle en prend deux fois par semaines rit Damien en voyant la réaction de Lucie.

- je vois ça…

- T'inquiète tu vas t'habituer à ses cris. Elle est toujours comme ça quand elle est heureuse. C'est encore pire quand il y aura de la neige

On continuait d'entendre la voie de Lucie. Si j'avais bien compris, elle était affamée. Et elle n'était la seule. Rien que de sentir cette belle odeur, mon ventre gargouillait.


End file.
